What the Slime?
What the Slime? is the eighth episode of Finn 10: Fusion. Plot *-Tom and Finn are watching a Sumo Slammers movie- *Tom: Oooh, here comes the good part! *-goopy sound is heard- *Finn: What kind of good part was that? *Tom: That wasn't the good part, it sounded like it came from outside. *-Tom and Finn rush outside- *-Tom sees something goopy go into the sewers- *Tom: I'm going in! *Finn: You might not be prepared enough. Go get help. *-Tom goes to get the others- *-Finn turns into Bat Wings and goes into the sewers- *-Goopster pulls open pipes with methane in them- *Finn: Hey! You can't do that! The whole sewer will explode, and the world with it! *-Goopster blasts a whole bunch of goo at Finn- *-Finn scans Goopster- *-the others arrive- *Tetramand Carly: It's sort of like Goop. *-Tetramand Carly turns the methane into fire and sets Goopster on fire- *-Goopster dissolves the fire with acid spit- *-Finn bites Goopster- *Finder: That should do it. *-the team waits a while- *-Goopster spits acid at the pipes, dissolving them and making methane leak out- *Billy: Poison must not be able to pass through goo. *-Goopster blasts sticky goo on the team- *-the team sticks together- *Billy: I'll take care of it. *-Billy mutates- *-Tokustar Billy breaks through the goo and blasts a beam at Goopster- *-Goopster dodges it- *-Goopster picks up a pipe and starts whacking the team with it- *-Finn slams Greatrix- *Finn: Upgrade! *-Finn sticks on wall and blasts a bunch of beams at Goopster- *-Goopster falls to ground- *Finn: What's the opposite of poison? *Tokustar Billy: It must be something that can help you really good. How about....medicine?!? *Finder: I still have 4 feet freezing tablets. *Tom: Who's feet freeze? *Finder: I walk in the snow too much. *Tetramand Carly: That would give you frost bite instead of feet freezing. *-Tetramand Carly grabs tablets and sets the bottoms on fire- *-the tablets float inside Goopster like rockets- *Finder: That gives me an idea. I'm going to invent the cure to frost bite! *-Finder leaves- *-Goopster blasts rope of goo around the team besides Finder- *Tokustar Billy: Doesn't he ever learn? *-Tokustar Billy blasts beam that breaks goo- *-Tokustar Billy flattens Goopster- *-Goopster pops back up- *-Goopster covers everyone in bouncy goo dome- *Tokustar Billy: Maybe he does learn. *Everyone: HEEELLLLLLLLPPPPP! *-Goopster pours methane all over sewer and jumps out passage- *-Goopster runs from police- *-ticking noise plays in sewers- *-Finder is watching TV while dropping cough drops in cups of soda- *Finder: Orange cough drop in Dr. Salter, dissolves. Blueberry cough drop in Mountain Spew, explodes. Cookiebara cough drop in Pokey, turns purple, blue, orange, green, and red. *-Finder picks up cookiebara cough drop and gives it to his brother Nave with frost bite- *-Finder's brother eats it- *-Finder's brother turns rainbow color- *Finder: Oh, come on! *-Finder's channel turn to news- *News Reporter: Some globby alien is appearing in town. Area 51 plans to capture the alien and study it. *Finder: That Goopster alien? What happened to the rest of the crew? *-the TV switches to the sewers, where it shows the gang trapped in the dome of goo- *Finder: They're trapped? I've got to do something about Goopster. *-Finder gathers the three types of cough drops, the three types of pop, and his little brother- *Finder: Let's go! *-Finder and his brother leave- *-Finder mutates and looks for Goopster- *-Nanomech Finder finds Goopster and turns back- *-Goopster spits acid spit at Finder- *Finder: Orange in Dr. Salter, dissolve! *-Finder squeezes bottle of Dr. Salter with orange cough drop in it- *-cough drop shoots out of bottle and dissolves acid spit- *-Goopster wraps up Finder in goo- *Finder: Blueberry in Mountain Spew, explode! *-Finder squeezes bottle of Mountain Spew with blueberry cough drop in it- *-cough drop lands in goo rope and explodes with it- *-Goopster stretches into giant cloth and spreads over Bellwood- *Finder: Cookiebara in Pokey, change color! *-Finder squeezes bottle of Pokey with cookiebara cough drop in it- *-cough drop launches high into the sky and inside of Goopster- *-Goopster changes color rapidly- *-rainbow shoots out of Goopster, knocking him down out of the sky- *Finder: Nave, do the Rainbow Attack Routine! *-Nave blasts a rainbow out of his mouth from the effects on the cookiebara cough drop- *-rainbow ties up Goopster- *-Area 51 truck arrives- *General: We'll take it from here. Thank you, mysterious little boy. *Later... *Finder: I can't believe I met Area 51! I even got a souvenir! A miniature exploding gun! *Nave: I'm going to my hideout in the sewers. *Finder: The sewers? I forgot about my friends! *-Finder rushes to the sewers and uses exploding gun to make dome explode- *-group turns back to normal- *Tom: Thank you! I was starving inside that goopshell. *Finn: What happened to Goopster? *Finder: Area 51 captured him and locked him away. *-a sound of screams booms outside- *Finn: What's going on? *-the group go outside- *General: Goopster escaped from Area 51! *Finn: There's only one thing to do. *-Finn puts Greatrix in blue mode- *-Finn drags Heatblast and Goop to boxes- *-portal opens- *-Heatblast and Goop walk inside- *-Finn walks inside- *-alien comes out of other side- *Finn: Blobhot! *-Goopster covers the group in a layer of goo- *-Finn uses hot spit to melt the goo- *-Finn spits a bunch of hot goo onto Goopster- *-Goopster starts melting- *-Finn sets Goopster on fire and traps him in goo cage- *-Area 51 captures him again- *-Finn turns back to normal- *Billy: We still need to find out what that box can do. *Finder: I took it on my way here. And I got a sample of Goopster to try to cure frost bite. *Carly: That will never work. *Finder: Oh, yeah? *-Nave walks into area and opens his mouth- *-Finder pushes a button on the box- *-a drop of goo drops into Nave's mouth- *Tom: So? *Nave: It...works! Thank you. *-Nave takes the box and leaves- *Finn: We have more clues to what that box does. *-the episode ends when the screen zooms in on the box- Gallery Goo Dome.png|Trapped in the dome of goo Goopster.png|Goopster Category:Episodes Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Episodes of Finn 10: Fusion Category:Story Arc Category:Six Baddies Story Arc